


There's Something About Redheads

by Fiche



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiche/pseuds/Fiche
Summary: Porn with absolutely no plot, just you and Chandra.





	1. Original Mix

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of this story - an F/F version, presented immediately below; and an almost identical M/F version, which can be found in the second chapter of this work. Whichever version you read, I hope you enjoy it!

There’s something about redheads.

Stray curls fall across her forehead, glinting coppery crimson in the firelight. She brushes them away. Chandra looks up at you, mouth curved into a half-smile, and then her dips back between your thighs and slides between your labia, parting them.

Her breath is hot, hot like her palm as it slides gently up and down, sliding over your clit gently slowly. It’s wet, wet with her spit and your juices. She slides, fingertip to wrist, up and down once as her lips open against your entrance, soft and warm and drier than her tongue, and you can feel every contour as her tongue slips into you.

Inside it’s all wet heat, tongue pressing hard against the roof of your vagina, lips sucking ever-so-gently at your inner folds. Her palm again, up and down, and then her lips are wrapped around your clit and a finger is pushing into you.

Did you moan? Did you grunt, or shake? Chandra meets your gaze, half pleased, half embarrassed, pale skin flushing as her tongue slides wetly around your clit. Ginger ringlets bounce.

She sucks in rhythmic motions, rippling her mouth around you, teasing your clit out. She squeezes a second finger in, egging you on. You buck a little, and her breath is painfully cool on your slippery folds.

One long lick, anus to belly button, and you notice her faint freckles for the first time. She’s full of surprises. Her free hand traces little circles around your buttocks, gently, almost tickling.With a sucking pop, her fingers are free. God, you’re so wet. You whine, and she’s against you again, fingers worming inside you, tongue flicking at your clit just so. Her tongue... There’s the long licks, which are works of art in and of themselves, rising to a crescendo as the tip of her tongue meets your clit. There’s the brushes of the lips, the sucking, the sharp prick of her teeth as she nips at your thighs. You gasp.

She’s looking at you again. That familiar half-smile. Surprise! She lowers her head, hair falling, and you are full again, three fingers - four fingers, angled just right, thrusting in and out of you hard and fast. Her mouth is wrapped tight around your clit, cool fingers whispering across your butt. You squeeze your thighs tight around her perfect head.

She hits that spot, four fingers stretching you just right, and you see stars. You’re making little wet slapping noises and she’s panting hard through her nose and blushing and gasping and she’s trying so hard for you. She looks up again as she nips oh-so-gently at your clit, pride shining in her green eyes. You’re so full, and Chandra is everywhere, everything, filling you, devouring you, making you whole with her lips and her fingers and her tongue. Her tongue! Another long lick, a masterpiece, a fucking triumph in anticipation and sweet, sweet release, and her fingers push in one last time-


	2. Hetero Remix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the version with a penis.

There’s something about redheads.

Stray curls fall across her forehead, glinting coppery crimson in the firelight. She brushes them away. Chandra looks up at you, mouth curved into a half-smile, and then her tongue lolls out and she licks all around the tip of your cock.

Her breath is hot, hot like her palm as it slides gently up and down, gripping your shaft gently. It’s wet, wet with her spit and your precum. She pumps faster, up and down once as her lips part - they’re soft and warm and drier than her tongue, and you can feel every contour as she takes your cockhead into her mouth.

Inside it’s all wet heat, tongue pressing against the base, lips sucking ever-so-gently at the tip. Her hand pumps again, up and down, and she pushes down, her lips meeting her fingers at the middle of your dick.

Did you moan? Did you grunt, or shake? Chandra meets your gaze, half pleased, half embarrassed, pale skin flushing as her tongue wraps itself around your dick. Ginger ringlets bounce.

Her tongue is a pillow for your cock as she sucks in rhythmic motions, rippling her mouth around you. She strokes you faster, egging you on. You buck a little, and she moans through your thickness.

Her cheek bulges, and you notice her faint freckles for the first time. She’s full of surprises. Her free hand traces little circles around your testicles, gently, almost tickling.With a sucking pop, your cock is free. The air is cold against the wet shaft. Her hand pumps up and down, sliding around the head with practiced ease.

She’s looking at you again. That familiar half-smile. Surprise! She lowers her head, hair falling, and you are engulfed again, her lips pushing her gently squeezing fist down, down, down, heat and pressure and liquid warmth all around your cock.

Her throat is achingly tight. A little further? She’s making little wet noises and panting hard through her nose and blushing and she’s trying so hard for you. She looks up again as the last inch slides in, pride shining in her green eyes. Her throat convulses, pushing you out in one smooth motion, her lips clinging tight all the way. You pop out again, her hand pumping you furiously, she’s gasping and running her fingers across your full, heavy testes, her mouth is wide open, tongue sticking out just a little -


End file.
